


Forgiven, not forgotten

by Madabouttennant



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode Fix-It: s02e04 The Girl in the Fireplace, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Episode: s02e04 The Girl in the Fireplace, Romance, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 10:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8574871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madabouttennant/pseuds/Madabouttennant
Summary: Just another post GITF fix-it :-)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by arynrds on Tumblr: "How could I ever forget about you". Hope you like it :-)

"I thought you'd forgotten about me".

The Doctor and Rose were lying together on his bed, facing each other. They had talked all evening and the most of the night. 

He knew that he had made a mistake, leaving Rose and Micky on that spaceship. He knew he should have thought about his actions before just jumping throug the last time window. He knew he had hurt her. He had apologised multiple times now and she had accepted all of his apologies. But then it struck him: she didn't know. He thought she knew, but she didn't. He knew he had to tell her now.

"Rose, listen to me. Look at me". She did. "How could I ever forget about you? Of all the living creatures in all of the universes, you're the most important one to me. I never told you, but now you know. I'm so, so sorry Rose. I guess sometimes I'm just a daft, old alien."

He smiled at her and she smiled back and they didn't need to say anymore to each other that night. He scooted closer and took her in his embrace. She closed her eyes and after a little while, she drifted off to sleep. 

He would tell her much more when he was ready. But right now he was content with her in his arms. 

He knew he was a very lucky Time Lord.


End file.
